Truth or Dare, Hinata?
by chrizzle
Summary: Suami istri. Sah. Romantis. Penuh cinta. Tapi Hinata merasa harus puasa dulu dari kegiatan seksualnya dengan Naruto. Loh kenapa? Alasannya cuma satu. Takut ketagihan. Dan setelah berhasil puasa bercinta seminggu, ia merasa harus mendapatkan penghargaan dari jerih payahnya itu. Yaitu bercinta dengan Naruto. Warning! No under17 reader!


"Ayolah, Hinata-chan. Malam ini, ya? Aku lagi kepingin." Naruto memelas dengan nada yang betul-betul lucu, sambil memeluk perut ramping Hinata dari belakang.

"Maaf, Naruto-kun. Aku lagi dapet." Walaupun sedang dipeluk, Hinata melangkah tak hirau dengan Naruto yang memeluknya erat. Jadi, pemuda yang sudah sah menjadi suaminya itu terpaksa harus mengikuti langkah Hinata kalau tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tapi tiga hari lalu kau juga bilang begitu." Naruto akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya, diganti dengan wajah ngambek yang biasanya meluluhkan Hinata.

"A-aku masih dapet, Naruto-kun."

"Kalau begitu minggu depan, ya." Seru Naruto riang, lalu meninggalkan dapur.

"Astaga..." Kata Hinata pelan, cemas.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

'Truth or Dare, Hinata?'

Warning : Otak sedang nista. Pelampiasan masalah ga selesai-selesai. Rated M fiction. NO! under 17 age reader. Only Foreplay. Plot? what Plot?. Alternate Universe. Typos as always. Don't like don't read. Simple, right?

Fiksi ini mengandung unsur seksual yang belum pantas di baca oleh reader-tachi yang masih unyu-unyu, belum 17 tahun. So, Pliss. Demi ijel. Jangan dibaca, ya.

(Pokoke aku udah ngasi warning. Salah sendiri kalo masi ngebaca)

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, haid bukanlah alasan utama Hinata menolak untuk menunaikan kewajibannya melayani suaminya itu, karena siklus haidnya sudah selesai seminggu lalu. Alasan utama ia menolak suaminya adalah ia takut ketagihan.

.

.

.

Uaaapppaahh?

Ya, seperti halnya narkoba, bercinta dengan suaminya itu membuatnya ketagihan. Ingin disentuh, ingin dicium, dan ingin dimiliki oleh Naruto hampir setiap detik di setiap hari-hari mereka. Jadi, dengan alasan _'woman period'_ ini, Hinata merasa harus puasa dari sentuhan-sentuhan Naruto.

 _'Ciumannya dahsyat._ ' Hinata yang sedang mencuci piring langsung larut dalam lamunan panjang, sembari mengingat semua ciuman-ciuman Naruto pada setiap anggota tubuhnya.

 _'Jari-jarinya menakjubkan_.' Lamunan itu naik tingkat, ia hampir bisa merasakan jari-jari tangan Naruto membelai bagian-bagian tubuhnya. Membuat Hinata memejamkan matanya, berusaha mematri sensasi-sensasi aneh yang ia rasakan agar frekuensinya tak berkurang sedikit pun.

 _'Batangnya, ahh.. Astaga._ ' Ketika lamunan itu berusaha naik tingkat lagi, Hinata langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha setia pada janjinya sendiri.

"Harus bisa puasa seminggu!" Katanya pelan, lalu mengepalkan tangannya yang berbusa karena sabun cuci piring dengan penuh keyakinan.

.

.

 _Satu minggu kemudian._

.

.

Jam 8 bukanlah jam tidur Hinata, tapi karena ada acara tv yang ia tonton mengharuskan ia berbaring di ranjang dan menyetel tv. Sedangkan tv di ruang keluarganya? Lupakan. Naruto sedang menonton sepak bola. Mengganggu Naruto yang menonton sepak bola adalah kiamat. Karena Naruto akan mematikan tv itu, agar tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bisa menonton.

Jahat, kan?

"Acara Law and Order season 8 ditunda menjadi besok, tanggal 29 November di jam yang sama." Hinata membaca tulisan yang ada di layar ketika ia baru saja menghidupkan benda kotak tersebut, lalu mendecak kesal sambil mematikannya dan membanting remote pelan ke sisi lain tempat tidur besarnya.

Di tengah kekesalannya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu dibuka lalu ditutup.

"Hai, Hinata-chan. Sudah seminggu loh." Kata Naruto di belakang pintu yang baru saja ia tutup. Ia memandang Hinata dengan tatapan nakalnya. Sementara sang istri membelalakkan mata atas apa yang barusan didengarnya.

"I-iya. Sudah se-seminggu." Ulang Hinata akhirnya.

"Kau naik ke tempat tidur duluan. Sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar, ya." Naruto melangkah maju, membuat Hinata berubah posisi dari berbaring menjadi duduk.

"Aku m-mau nonton tadi." Kilah Hinata. Dia memang mau nonton, kok.

"Tapi tv-nya tidak hidup." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk televisi yang ada di sampingnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tv yang dihidupkan. Hinata ternyata merangkak mengambil remote yang tadi dibantingnya dan menghidupkan televisi. "A-aku mau nonton."

Naruto lalu mencabut kabel televisi dari stop kontak dan kembali melangkah ke arah istrinya. "Jangan membuat Naruto Namikaze menunggu, Hinata."

"B-baiklah." Hinata menyerah. Lagipula, ia sudah berhasil puasa bercinta dengan Naruto selama seminggu, kan? Ia patut mendapat hadiah dari jerih payahnya itu, yaitu bercinta dengan Naruto.

Naruto sampai di tepi tempat tidur, lalu melipat tangannya di dada. "Aku tau bagaimana membuat ini menarik. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain, Hinata?"

"Bermain?" Entah mengapa kata menarik dan bermain yang didengar Hinata berubah nada menjadi suatu hal yang perlu dicemaskan.

"Kau tau permainan yang namanya _truth or dare_?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ta-tau."

 _Truth or dare._ Kebenaran atau tantangan. Harus berkata jujur, atau melakukan sesuatu yang sedikit memerlukan keberanian. Hinata tau itu. Ia sering memainkannya saat kuliah bersama Sakura dan Ino, teman baiknya. Dan, yang paling tidak bisa lupakan ialah, ketika Sakura terpaksa harus pura-pura jatuh di depan gebetannya, Sasuke, agar bisa ditolong seperti di drama-drama romantis. Tapi yang terjadi malah, Sasuke sama sekali tidak melihat Sakura, kendari gadis itu sudah jatuh dengan menyakitkan.

"Kita akan memainkannya." Balas Naruto dengan senyum menawan.

"O-oke." Walaupun di otaknya ada tanda-tanda _emergency_ , Hinata menyetujui juga permainan ini. Lagipula, mana mungkin ia menolak Naruto Namikaze, bukan? Orang itu adalah suaminya sendiri. Orang yang ia cintai selama 4 tahun masa pacaran dan 3 tahun menikah. Dan tahun-tahun itu masih berlanjut.

"Tapi, semua harus berjalan dengan peraturanku, Hinata-chan. Pertama. Tidak ada giliran. Giliran ditentukan pakai menang-kalah. Dan aku bisa mengubah cara mainnya sesukaku. Kedua, kalau kamu menolak, hukuman akan berat dan akan bertambah dua kali lipat." Satu tarikan nafas, Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"A-apa?"

Terlalu sibuk memandang wajah Naruto, Hinata?

"Langsung praktek saja, sayang." Jawab Naruto dengan seringai yang tak bisa ia tahan.

"O-oke."

.

.

 _"Truth or Dare?"_

Kali ini, Naruto dan Hinata duduk bersila di tengah-tengah tempat tidur besar mereka. Pakaian mereka masih melekat di badan, namun rambut Hinata yang tadi dikuncir kuda sudah tergerai indah di punggungnya.

" _Truth._ " Balas Hinata. _Truth_ hanya menjawab jujur. Ia tidak harus melakukan sesuatu.

Naruto menyeringai. "Bagian tubuh mana yang paling kau sukai dari aku, Hinata-chan?"

Ini mudah. "Ma-matamu, Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata.

 _'Sudah kuduga.'_ Batin Naruto. Saat pacaran dulu, Hinata pernah mengatakannya. Wanita itu tertarik pada Naruto karena matanya yang indah.

"Kau harus menunjuk bagian itu..." Naruto menggangtungkan kata-katanya beberapa detik.

"...dengan bibirmu."

Ini sih _truth or dare_ ala Naruto. Ia yang membuat aturan. Sementara mata Hinata membulat kaget. Ia harus mengecup mata Naruto? Sementara suaminya yang mesum itu sudah memejamkan matanya.

Hinata maju, lalu sedikit berlutut naik dan mengecup mata Naruto yang sudah terpejam dari tadi, karena menunggu kecupan istrinya yang tersayang.

"Su-sudah, Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata dengan pipi yang memerah malu. Ah, dia menggemaskan sekali. Naruto membuka mata, dan langsung tersenyum puas akibat ulahnya, Hinata memerah malu seperti kesukaannya.

"Kalau kau tanya aku, aku suka semua dari tubuhmu, Hinata-chan. Matamu, hidungmu, bibir, leher, dan kebawah-bawahnya." Kata Naruto sambil merangkak menuju Hinata. "Perlu aku tunjuk semuanya?" Bisiknya seksi di samping telinga Hinata, lalu membuat suara kecupan dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Hinata menggeleng. Kalau ia menyetujuinya, Naruto akan mencium semua bagian tubuhnya. Astaga. Dia tak kuat. Mungkin dia bisa pingsan. Akhirnya ia memilih mengalah.

Skor 1 untuk Naruto, dan 0 untuk Hinata.

"Hahaha. Ekspresimu lucu sekali. Kita lanjutkan, yah." Naruto tertawa pelan, berhasil menebak dengan benar reaksi dari istrinya yang cantik ini.

.

.

 _"Truth or dare?"_

 _"Dare._ " Ha! Ini dia yang ditunggu-tunggu Naruto. Kalau Hinata menyebut _dare_ , Hinata harus melakukan sesuatu untuknya.

"Baiklah. Aku punya permen. Kalau tidak mau dihukum, sebelum permennya habis, kau harus merebutnya-" Naruto membuka bungkus permen rasa buahnya itu, lalu memasukkan permen itu ke dalam mulutnya. "-dari mulutku dengan mulutmu."

Hinata kembali membelalak. Oh! No. Naruto terlihat bahagia menghisap permen itu. Membayangkan kata hukuman, Hinata langsung bergidik ngeri. Ia lalu perlahan menangkupkan wajah Naruto di dalam kurungan tangannya, dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk mengambil posisi untuk mencium Naruto.

Ahkirnya bibir kedua insan itu menyatu, namun Naruto menolak membuka mulutnya. Hinata kemudian menggigit-gigit pelan bibir bawah Naruto dan berhasil membuat suaminya itu membuka mulutnya.

Perang lidah memperebutkan permen rasa lemon pun dimulai.

Naruto berkali-kali terkikik geli karena lidah lembut Hinata membelai langit-langit mulutnya. Beberapa kali ia memindahkan permennya ke bagian lain mulutnya dan malah membalas ciuman Hinata.

Hinata juga berkali-kali tertawa geli karena perlakuan nakal Naruto yang mengajak lidahnya bersilat. Dan saat Naruto lengah, ia berhasil merebut permen itu dari mulut Naruto, dengan lidahnya sendiri.

Hinata tertawa bahagia, merasa senang dan bangga karena berhasil merebut permen itu. Ia lalu memamerkan keberhasilannya dengan menggigit permen itu di gigi depannya.

"Hahahaha. Aku menang, Naruto-kun." Wanita itu mulai rileks, dan malah terlihat sangat menikmati arus permainan dari suaminya ini.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibir kesal, membiarkan Hinata menikmati permennya. Ia lega karena istrinya ini sudah mulai rileks, tapi ia masih ingin melihat pipi Hinata memerah.

Satu sama. Skor mereka imbang.

.

.

 _"Truth or dare_?" Ini giliran Hinata lho.

"Hmm.. _Truth_."

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun yang mesum. Apa yang sangat kau ingin aku lakukan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hmm.. Baiklah. Aku selalu berpikir kamu melakukan aktivitas di rumah tidak pakai baju. Masak, nyuci, nonton tv, membukakan pintu untuk aku yang baru pulang kerja, dan lain-lainnya." Jawab Naruto santai.

 _Blush._ Hinata memerah. Lagi. Bagaimana mungkin ia akan melakukannya? Memang benar ia belum punya anak dengan Naruto. Itu memang pilihan mereka berdua hingga saat ini. Tapi bisa saja mertua dan ayahnya datang tiba-tiba. Pokoknya tidak. Ia lebih baik mengalah daripada harus melakukannya.

"Tidak bisakah?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada nakal.

Hinata menggeleng cepat. Jawaban iya adalah sebuah kebodohan.

"Yahh." Jawab Naruto dengan kecewa dan oh! jangan lupa dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut kesal. Itu membuatnya makin seksi "Berarti sekarang giliranku, kan?" Tanyanya. Hinata mengangguk. Mempersiapkan diri dengan semua kemungkinan yang terjadi.

Skor 2 untuk Naruto dan 1 untuk Hinata.

.

.

 _"Truth or dare?"_

 _"Dare._ " Jawab Hinata, membuat suaminya menyeringai nakal.

"Okay... Kamu tidak boleh bersuara, cantik. Apapun yang kulakukan selama beberapa menit nanti." Tantang Naruto. Istrinya mengangguk setuju.

Naruto membuka kemeja kebesaran istrinya, menyisakan sebuah tank top seksi berwarna oranye, warna kesukaan Naruto. Pemuda itu lalu berpindah ke belakang istrinya.

Naruto kemudian mengecup punggung tangan kiri Hinata, lalu membawa bibirnya merangkak naik hingga lidahnya membasahi pundak Hinata, membuat wanita 26 tahun itu menggigit bibirnya, lalu memejamkan matanya. Selesai membuat tanda di pundak kiri Hinata, ia lalu melakukan hal yang sama dengan tangan kanan Hinata hingga naik ke bahu kanan mulus wanita itu.

Hinata memperkuat gigitan bibirnya ketika tangan Naruto membelai rambutnya, dan mengangkat helaian-helaian rambut halus itu ke atas. Lalu dengan bibirnya yang ajaib, ia mengecup tengkuk wangi wanita itu, dan menghisapnya kuat.

"Ahhhnnn." Lolos sudah desahan yang sedari tadi ditahan Hinata. Walaupun sudah menang, Naruto tidak mengehentikan kegiatannya, ia malah makin liar dengan bibirnya.

"Nhhh.." Desahan Hinata makin tak tertahan, lenguhannya lepas tak terikat. Naruto semakin ganas, semakin bangga akan hasil perbuatannya.

"Na- ahhnn -ruto-kun." Nafas Hinata sudah pendek-pendek, ia menggerak-gerakkan bahunya agar suaminya itu berhenti. Ia tak kuat.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Akhirnya Naruto berhenti, lalu menyisir rambut halus Hinata dengan jarinya.

"S-Sudah. Kau kan sudah menang." Balasnyya terengah-engah. Hinata sudah semakin panas, suaminya ini sudah berhasil menaikkan nafsunya.

"Baiklah, Hinata-chan." Katanya sambil cekikikan tidak jelas.

Naruto menang lagi. 3-1.

.

 _"Truth or dare?"_

 _"Truth"_

"Kuberi waktu 4 menit untuk memintaku melakukan apa saja, apa yang akan kau minta?"

Sesuatu merasuki Hinata. Ia ingin Naruto sekarang juga!

"Aku ingin kau membuatku 'naik', tapi hanya dengan mulut, dan kau tidak boleh membuka bajuku." Tantang Hinata.

Hinata Hyuu-eh Hinata Namikaze bilang begitu? Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi. Seharusnya ia sering memainkan permainan seperti ini dengan istrinya.

"Dengan mulut saja, ya?" Tanyanya remeh.

Okay. Hinata kali ini memakai hot pants yang super pendek dan kemeja longgarnya telah berganti dengan tank top. Bagaimana caranya? Ia tidak boleh membuka baju Hinata. Tiba-tiba ada ide muncul di otak mesumnya.

Pemuda bersurai kuning mulai mendorong lembut istrinya sehingga wanita yang sekilas terlihat 18 tahun itu terbaring di ranjang. Naruto mulai dengan ciuman ganas pada bibir Hinata, yang membuat wanita itu terengah-engah, lalu menjilati leher jenjangnya dan memberikan tanda kemerahan di sana. Terus berlanjut hingga pangkal lehernya.

"Ahhh.. Na-naru..." Desah Hinata erotis, nafas hangatnya meniup rambut kuning Naruto. Membuat nafsu pemuda itu naik.

"Kau bilang tidak boleh buka baju, kan? Jadi aku gigit saja." Mulut Naruto lalu berpindah ke dada Hinata, lalu menggigit-gigit bukit menonjol itu sebanyak yang ia bisa.

"Hyaaah! Ahhhkk... Na-naruuuuu." Hinata menggeliat, ia tak menyangka Naruto akan berbuat demikian. Dadanya memang tertutup bra dan tank top, tapi entah mengapa karena Naruto menggigitnya secara tidak langsung, sensasi yang dirasakannya menjadi luar biasa.

Mulut Naruto kembali menggigit kesana kemari, mencoba mencari bagian menonjol yang ada di tengah-tengah dada Hinata.

 _'Found it._ '

Ia lalu menggigitnya dengan keras dengan gigi depannya.

"Ugggghhh! Naruuu-kun su-sudah. A-ampun. Ahhhh." Jerit Hinata seksi, sambil meremas surai berantakan Naruto gemas. Naruto kembali menggigit puncak bukit Hinata yang satunya.

"Baru dua menit aku melakukannya, Hinata." Jawab Naruto sambil terkekeh, menikmati wajah Hinata yang memelas memerah. Mulutnya terbuka dan mata sayunya itu sungguh menggoda Naruto. Ia lalu mencium ganas Hinata, sekaligus menyesap semua cairan yang ada di mulut istrinya itu.

"Hahh... Haahh.." Selesai ciuman mereka, Hinata kembali terengah-engah, sementara Naruto masih tetap dengan muka nakal mesumnya.

Ditengah ciumannya tadi hinata berpikir, kapan ia bisa menang dari suaminya ini, karena skor mereka sudah berubah menjadi 4-1

.

.

 _"Truth or dare?"_

 _"Mmm.. T-truth."_

"Tidak bisa. Kamu harus bilang _dare_."

"Ke-kenapa begitu?"

"Karena kalau kau menolak akan kuberi hukuman, sayang."

"Ba-baiklah. _Dare_."

Hinata memberegut kesal, ia menggembungkan pipinya. Naruto maju sebentar dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Buka bajumu." Katanya.

Hinata menurut. Ia membuka tank topnya, berikut branya. Dan, terpampang dengan jelaslah apa yang sedari tadi di tunggu Naruto. Naruto menjilat bibir bawahnya, Hinata terlihat menggemaskan dengan dada besar menggantung dan muka merona merah.

Ia tinggal dimakan saja.

"Pernahkah kubilang kalau kau punya dada terindah di dunia?" Ia mulai berbicara mesum.

Hinata mengangguk. Naruto pernah mengatakannya, beberapa kali. Yang paling pertama adalah saat bulan madu mereka di luar negeri.

"Kalau begitu aku katakan lagi. Punyamu adalah dada terindah di dunia. Dan ini–" Katanya sambil menjepit puting pink Hinata yang sudah keras, "–yang paling membuatku gemas."

"Aaaahh!"

.

.

 _"Truth or dare?"_

 _"Truth."_

"Hmmm.." Naruto berpikir. Ia meletakkan tangannya di bawah dagu. "Apa kamu ingin aku buka baju?" Tanyanya dengan seringaian.

Hinata memerah. Ia INGIN sekali Naruto membuka bajunya. Kenapa? Karena ia sudah setengah telanjang dan Naruto bahkan belum membuka satu kancing kemejanya pun.

Tapi ia malu. Malu untuk mengakuinya.

Dan Naruto tahu itu. Itu sebabnya ia bertanya seperti ini.

Akhirnya, Hinata menggeleng.

 _'Oh, mencoba berbohong, Hime?'_ Batin Naruto.

"Kamu bohong, Hinata.

"Sebagai hukumannya, kau harus membuka bajuku selama 10 detik."

Hinata mengangguk, ia letakkan tangannya di depan dada naruto, tepat di kancing kemejanya yang paling atas. Tapi, naru memegang tangannya, menghentikan wanita itu.

"Adakah yang bilang kau harus membukanya dengan tanganmu, Hinata?"

Dahi hinata mengkerut. Memang naruto tidak ada bilang begitu, sih, tapi…

"Lalu?"

"Pakai ini." Ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk bibir Hinata dan membelainya dengan jempol.

.

.

"Satu."

Hinata masih diam. Ia merangkak mendekati Naruto.

"Satu setengah, dua, tiga, empat."

Hinata memberegut kesal. Dengan sepihak ia mendorong naruto keras hingga pemuda itu terbaring ke tempat tidur. Ada 4 kancing. Dan ia harus melakukannya satu setengah detik per kancing.

"Uggh, tiga."

Naruto kehilangan konsentrasi ketika bibir hinata menyentuh kemejanya yang tipis, dan giginya menggigit kancing bagian atas itu dengan gemas dan terburu-buru.

"Tujuh."

Hinata selesai dengan dua kancing, ia hanya perlu membuka dua kancing lagi. Sementara naruto, ia sampai kehilangan memori tentang bagaimana menghitung dengan baik dan benar.

"Delapan."

Hinata selesai membuka kancing ketiga.

"Delapan setengah."

Hinata selesai membuka kancing terakhir dan memisahkan kedua sisi kemeja naruto dengan gigitan gigi depannya. Setelah itu ia mengecupi perut dan dada naruto hingga naik ke pangkal lehernya.

"Ugghh. Ampun."

Hinata tak berhenti. Ia tersenyum dalam hati akibat kemenangannya. Sementara kalau saja ia melihat ke atas, ia bisa melihat sang suami yang terbaring dengan rasa malu 100 persen, nafas yang terengah-engah dan muka yang memerah menahan air mata.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi."

Naruto menggenggam lengan hinata dan membalikkannya. Posisi mereka berbalik sekarang.

"Kau cantik, Hinata." Ujarnya sambil mencium hinata. Tangannya tak diam saja, ia membuka hot pants hinata dan melemparnya jauh-jauh, seakan tak ingin celana itu kembali. "Dan kau sudah basah."

"Karena itu, tanggung jawab, Naruto."

Naruto merangkak turun, ia membuka celana dalam Hinata dan sejenak memandanginnya. "Jangan dilihat begitu, Naruto. Cepatlah. Aku tidak tahan."

Naruto tersenyum. Jarinya meraba sebuah biji kecil di atas kemaluan hinata. dan hal ini membuat hinata mengerang gelisah. Sementara jari naruto bergerak di sana, ia mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir vaginal hinata.

" _Itadakimasu."_

"Ahhhhhhh."

Lidah panjang itu menjelajah, dan Hinata sudah tidak bisa membedakan mana langit dan mana bumi. Lidah itu, lidah itu sangat ia rindukan.

.

.

"Kau tau, permainan ini hanya sebuah hukuman untukmu." Ujar Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Karena apa?"

"Karena sudah berbohong tentang haidmu."

Hinata membelalak. Ia langsung terduduk. "Ba-bagaimana?"

Naruto merangkak mendekati Hinata. Ia mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan istrinya itu.

"Karena aku suamimu, tentu aku tau siklus haidmu."

Hinata tertegun. Selama ini, naruto memang tidak pernah meminta jatahnya ketika ia sedang haid. Ia tidak pernah berpikir sampai kesana, karena ia hanya mengira itu adalah sebuah kebetulan.

"Kau tidak perlu membatasi dirimu karena aku, Hinata. Kalau kau melakukannya, aku yang akan gila. Kau, kau terlalu menggiurkan untuk diabaikan." Ia memeluk pundak Hinata, dan mengecup keningnya lama.

"Dan tentu tidak apa-apa kalau kau ketagihan terhadapku. Karena aku merasa 300 kali lipat ketagihan karenamu, sayang."

Hinata merona merah, ia memeluk pria yang ia cintai itu dengan sayang. Sementara naruto membalas pelukannya dengan mesra, sambil menghirup aroma istrinya yang membuat ia gila.

"Truth or dare."

Hinata melepas pelukannya.

"Dare."

Naruto tersenyum, lalu menunjuk bagian bawahnya yang sudah mencuat ke atas.

"Jangan membuat dia menunggu. Aku hampir mati menahannya."

Hinata tertawa, dan mendorong naruto hingga rebah di ranjang.

"Aku juga tidak akan menahan diri."

Dahi Naruto mengkerut tajam. Apa yang wanita ini lakukan?

"Hi-hinata, tunggu! Harusnya aku yang─ ahhhhhh!"

.

.

.

.

Owari... Dengan gajenya...

Hahaha! Jujur, chrizzle buat fic ini just for fun aja. Ngga lebih ga kurang.

Hanya bisa buat sampai situ. Ngga kuat kalau mau buat sampai habis.

Terimakasih untuk para reader, reviewer, yang jadi alarm untuk update setiap bulannya, dan semua yang sudah menambahkan Chrizzle dan ficnya yang abal-abal kedalam alert maupun ke favoritnya. Itu apresiasi terbesar yang pernah aku dapat sebagai seorang author.

Give me some note, please. Review? Comment? Compliment? Correction? Critics? Advice? Flame?

With pleasure.

Ps: ampuni aku yang menggantungkan fic lain. Karena memang kepalaku lagi sakit karena tidak bisa menemukan waktu dan niat untuk melanjutkannya. Jadi, sabar aja ya!


End file.
